Hope, faith and whispers
by cassie89
Summary: Mission One: Bring Sirius back. Mission Two: Help Tonks convince Remus. Mission Three: Have a haircut. RLNT SBOC PreHBP AU
1. Prologue : Don't Lose Hope

**Title**: Hope, faith and whispers

**Author:** Cassie89  
**Summary:** Love was never easy. Regrets surface as Tonks lays wounded at St Mungo's.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Cassie Rose(OC)  
**Feedback:** Please Read&Review! My first English fanfiction ever!  
**Characters:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Cassie Rose(OC), The Weasleys, The Order, etc.  
**Betas:** My dear beta-reader Believer87. Thank you so much, Mary!  
**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. All rights reserved.

**Author**'**s notes:** Always loved angst. Remus is a little bit thick sometimes, so I decided to speed up things:) Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, you can't go in there."

"But..."

"Only family members are allowed, I'm sorry."

"He is family. He is her fiancé."

"Mr. Black."

"Kate, please. He may be the only one, who can help."

"Cass, you know the rules."

"Please."

The nurse, named Kate, sighed and nodded as the broken man rushed into hospital room 143.

"Dora." was all he said as he gently brushed away some black hair from the pale young woman's face. "Please, Dora. Don't do this. You can't go. Not yet, it's not your time." Tears began to form in his amber eyes and it was obvious how much pain he was feeling at the moment.

"Please wake up, you can't leave me..." and with that his voice died and the shabby werewolf sobbed into the cold hand he was holding.

"Remus?" A whisper was heard from a young woman standing behind the aforementioned man.

The sobbing man stopped crying and tried to pull himself together before answering. "I am not leaving."

"I bet, you aren't,Moony. Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want, mate. No one's going to disturb you, we'll take care of that."

"Thanks, Padfoot."

"Not me, Cassie's the hero here." replied the former convict.

The woman, in her late twenties, put an encouraging hand on Remus' fallen shoulder.

"I'm sure, she is going to be all right. Come on, it's Tonks we are talking about here."

A small smile appeared on the werewolf's pale face.

"She made a vow that she would make you realize your mistake and confess everything to her before Christmas. And well, she never loses," said Cassie as she gave her friend another reassuring squeeze.

"She's right, Moony. Tonks is one of the two most stubborn friends I have." That came from Sirius.

"Who's the other one?" whispered Remus, tearing his gaze from the pale woman in bed next to his friend's.

"Who do you think?" Sirius smiled as he winked at his fellow marauder.

Remus looked back at the young auror who stirred slightly. Her face full of pain, but Remus''face was worse. His eyes never leaving the slim figure of his once-so-colourful love. You could find guilt, worry, fear and love in those beautiful amber eyes. So much love. His kind features stressed, the frown never leaving his once carefree and happy face.

Cassie and Sirius quietly left the room, giving their friend the needed time and space to collect himself together.

"I am worried about him, Sirius. I am quite sure Tonks will wake up soon, but Remus is so distressed. Did you see his face? I am certain that he's seriously ill," the young woman quietly added once they were outside.

"I know, love. Moony is barely holding up. He is still blaming himself for everything that happened to Nymph. We'll try to talk some sense into him later," Sirius sighed.

"The fiancé-line was quite impressive. Always the ingenious, aren't you?"

"Thanks. Sometimes I can suprise even myself." The couple chuckled softly as they walked down the white corridors.

As the door closed behind them, Remus gently put the once pink-haired witch into a tight hug, very careful with her wounds and bandages.

"Dora. It's me, Remus. I'm right here. I am not leaving your side, I promise," he whispered as he held her close.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why can't you just admit it? Is it so hard to tell me whether you love me or not? Come on, Lupin, just this once. Tell me you don't love me, and I swe ar you won't see me again._"

_T__he werewolf winced at his surname, but didn't turn around._

"_I told you, Dora, a hundred times, why we can't be together. Just forget about me, okay?_"

"_NO! Dammit, it's not okay! Why can't you see that I don't care about your stupid reasons? I DON'T CARE!_" _she yelled as tears were streaming down her face._

"_Dora..." he started, but the young woman stepped back and rushed out from Grimmauld Place. She stopped in her tracks one last time and looked into the amber eyes of her love forcefully as she said, _"_Do you even care about me? I think not. It would be easier for you to go on and keep up hiding from the ones who love you if I were gone. Admit it, it would be a hell lot easier, wouldn't it?_"_ And with that she left and a small POP was heard as she disappareted._

"NOOOO!" With a scream Remus woke up from his memories. He frantically looked around for the missing weight in his arms and realised that he was outside the room. He got up and was about to enter when nurse Kate stopped him.

"I am sorry Mr. Lupin, but the medi-wizards are running tests on her right now, you have to wait here until they're finished."

"Oh, I...I understand. Is she okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Not much, I am afraid. But don"t give up," and with an encouraging smile, Kate hurried to another patient.

_'Dora...Please be all right, for me.'_

* * *

I'll try to update soon! Please let me know what you think! Happy New Year!

Cassie


	2. One : A Memory

**Title**: Hope, faith and whispers

**Author:** Cassie89  
**Summary:** Love was never easy. Regrets surface as Tonks lays wounded at St Mungo's.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Cassie Rose(OC)  
**Feedback:** Please Read&Review! My first English fanfiction ever!  
**Characters:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Cassie Rose(OC), The Weasleys, The Order, etc.  
**Betas:** My dear beta-reader Believer87. Thank you so much, Mary!  
**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. All rights reserved.

**Author**'**s notes:** Always loved angst. Remus is a little bit thick sometimes, so I decided to speed up things:) Enjoy!

* * *

Cassie's POV

I couldn't believe it. He fell through that damn veil. Now Remus is holding Harry back from going after his godfather. Tonks is still lying unconscious on the cold floor. There are still some Death Eaters around, but I can't care less.

Sirius is gone.

He is gone.

GONE.

DEAD.

LOST FOREVER.

I can't believe it. I simply can't.

×××××××××

_Whispers---_

_"My dear, how are you feeling? I know he meant a lot to you, but you shouldn't..." (Molly?)_

_"Cassie, please, talk to me. Are you hurt?" (Gin?)_

_"Cassie, Tonks woke up. Remus is with her. Do you want to go and see her?"_ _(Charlie?)_

"Cassie, stop doing this! Sirius wouldn't want that!" Finally I recognized the voice. Remus... my dear friend. The last true marauder.

"Remus?"

"Hey" he smiled sadly at me "How are you feeling?"

"I am going to bring him back" I could tell he was shocked. I guess he was prepared for everything but this.

"W---what?"

"I am bringing Sirius back to life. I know I can do it. But I need your help. By the way, how's Tonks?"

"Cassie, I know it hurts, but what you're saying..."

"Remus, I haven't gone insane. Well, just the usual madness. I am not grieving either. I am only determined and hopeful. There is something you don't know about me. Not even Sirius knew. I hope he won't get too angry. "

"Cass, what are you saying?"

"I am not human. I am a demon. A pretty powerful one."

_to be continued..._

* * *

PS. :Well, I believe it was short and a bit confusing...:) Sorry for that. I just had to write it down... Yeah, it's set right after(?) OotP, and as it looks, it'll be slightly:) AU.

PS.2: If you haven't realized yet, the first chapter is set after this one, and I will try to get to the resurrection part too...okay, sorry, I am a troubled young woman.:)


	3. Two : Time To Tell

**Title**: Hope, faith and whispers

**Author:** Cassie89  
**Summary:** Love was never easy. Regrets surface as Tonks lays wounded at St Mungo's.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Cassie Rose(OC)  
**Feedback:** Please Read&Review! My first English fanfiction ever!  
**Characters:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Cassie Rose(OC), The Weasleys, The Order, etc.  
**Betas:** My dear beta-reader Believer87. Thank you so much, Mary!  
**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. All rights reserved.

**Author**'**s notes:** Always loved angst. Remus is a little bit thick sometimes, so I decided to speed up things:) Enjoy!

_"I am not human. I am a demon. A pretty powerful one."_

Chapter Two – Time To Tell 

" I have memories of my family, childhood, and friends, but thye're all fake. I only found out about it a few months ago. I know it was before I met all of you, but it was just something I had to figure out how to deal with on my own. You understand this, right?_" _

Remus reminded silent. I guess finding out that one of your best friends and fellow Order-members being demon is a little shocking... so I went on.

" First I started to have all these weird and scary dreams. I thought they were from the stress. You know, fighting against Voldemort and everything. Then they started to get worse. I fainted at work and had visions of my past. You certainly remember when Tonks suddenly came up with my 'secret mission' about a month ago as an excuse for my absence? Well, I told her my secret and she promised to help me. So we prepared my cover story and I disappeared. First I went back where I was born. I searched for my so-called parents and friends. They weren't there. I asked around and found out that they never existed. All my memories of my youth are part of a big illusion. When I started to remember my real self, the pictures and voices disappeared into nothing. Eventually, I found something interesting. _This_ amulet._" _At this point I showed Remus my eye-shaped silver medal which I had been wearing as a necklace recently. '' Be careful, don't touch it. It's pure silver. _"_

Remus examined it carefully without touching it.

" Remus? Please say something,_" _I asked him with a pleading tone.

" Well, what do you expect me to say?_"_ he answered finally. His usually tender voice was harsh.

" I don't know! Anything! It was so damn hard keeping these things from you guys, especially Sirius. And now, he is gone and..._" _My voice trailed away as I broked down and started to cry uncontrollably. Soon I felt Remus putting one arm around my trembling body and pull me close. I sobbed on his shoulder for a long time.

" Hush, I am sorry, Cassie. I know it must have been hard for you. _"_

" It's o---okay. I am so---sorry too,_" _I tried to apologize; it was fairly difficult with me hiccuping and all...

" So where were we? Oh, yes, I found this amulet and I stopped searching. Well, everything was okay for a while untill one night I received a small silver box. There was a small luminous orb inside and when I touched it I got all my _real_ memories back. It was --- terrible._" _My voice died again. It really was terrible.

Remus gave my hand a small squeeze encouraging me to finish the story.

" Well, it turned out my mother was an angel. No kidding. One of the Three Fallen Angels. They were thrown out from The Giophros about two hundred years ago after The Grand Noir. The other two angels disappeared but mum decided to remain here on Earth. She met my Muggle dad and they got married. Dad was a secret agent, he worked for the CIA, KGB, FBI and on. When I was born, Mum wanted to give me a full life so she created one. She told my dad I died and she abandoned me. I was raised by imaginary forceful creatures whom I believed to be loving and caring parents. At least that's what I know,_" _ I finished with a desperate sigh. It felt really good talking things out. I was certain I would have exploded if I didn't tell somebody soon.

" I see,_" _Remus said quietly. _" _And how do you plan to bring Sirius back?_ "_

_He understood. Oh, Merlin, he listened and he believed me. _

With a small yelp I hugged my dear werewolf friend warmly. _" _Thank you,_" _I whispered to him.

" You're quite welcome,_" _he smiled gently.

" So, about Sirius. Well, that's quite an interesting story. I will be needing Tonks' help. What did you say which room she's in?_ "_

TBC

PS.: Sorry, for the long gap. I'll try to update weekly from now:) REVIEW are warmly welcomed. Merci beacoup!


End file.
